An old video
by tashaj4de
Summary: Souji scrolls through his phone's files and finds an old video he doesn't remember taking... one-shot


**Hi people!this is based on a pic I found while searching for P3PxP4 was an uncolored comic of Minako, Minato, and Souji all wearing a dress and singing. At the next scene it showed Yosuke was the one looking at the vid.**

**Well, here ya go!**

**An old video**

**By NJAM**

_***During a visit to Inaba...***_

Souji was scrolling through his old phone vids when he found one that he didn't remember taking.

"What's this?" Souji wondered aloud. He played the video.

The first thing to appear was a brown-haired girl with hair that reached until her shoulders. She had red eyes and was wearing an orange dress. In her hair was a clip that formed the roman numerals XXII (22) She held a mic in one hand and someone's hand in her other hand.

"C'mon Minato-nii!" She said. The person moved the phone to face a blue-haired boy -one side of his face was covered- with blue eyes. He was -strangely enough- wearing a light blue dress. His face was red -obviously because he was wearing a dress.

"Minako I refuse to wear this and sing" The boy said

"But Souji's doing it too!" The girl said with a pout "Right aunt?"

The person holding the phone replied "Of course Minako! Souji! Come here! Don't be shy now!"

Souji realized with growing terror that the voice was his mother's .The phone swerved to face a silver-haired boy. His hair was cut in a bowl-shape and he had silver eyes. He was wearing a gray dress.

"B-but I don't want to mom!" The silver-haired boy said

"Souji, me and Minato-nii will do a song for everyone!" The brown-haired girl said with a huge grin on her face.

"C'mon now you two!" Souji's mother said. Minako forced little Souji to hold a mic. Then she looked at Minato.

"Let's do it!" She cheered. Just then Rise entered the room.

"Hey senpai whatcha doing there?" Rise asked. Souji almost dropped the phone in surprise. Just then music played.

"What's this?" Rise grabbed the phone from Souji before he could protest. The screen revealed Minako at the center, Minato at the left, slightly behind her, and Souji at the right, also slightly behind her. Both boys refused to look at the screen, their faces red. Minako was singing Kimi no Kioku energetically in the middle. Rise raised an eyebrow.

"I-It's not what you think!" Souji stuttered, trying to grab his phone.

"I have got to show this to everyone!" Rise declared, still watching the video while dodging Souji "This is just too cute!"

She ran out of the room with Souji's phone in his hand.

"Wait Rise-!" Souji yelled. He ran after her. He didn't make it in time however, because he could see that Rise was showing the rest of the Investigation team the video. He could hear Minako speaking again.

"Well that's it Aunt!" Minako declared.

"Finally!" Minato said running away. Little Souji looked at the screen once more before looking at Minako.

"See ya!" Little Souji said, running after Minato. The screen followed them until they disappeared. Then it faced Minako again.

"Aw!" Minako said. Then she faced the screen "Well, this is for Souji!" She made a peace sign "I hope when you see this you'll still remember the Arisato twins!"

"Anything else to say Minako?" Souji's mother teased. Minako put a hand on her chin, thoughtful. Then she brightened up and looked at the screen.

"Can you show Souji this years and years later Aunt?" Minako asked "I dunno why, but I feel like we'll never see each other again and we won't be able to make anymore videos after this"

"I'm sure we will see you again dear" Souji's mom said "Even after you move away you'll find each other again"

"Hm...I guess you're right" Minako said. Then she looked thoughtful again before grinning widely "But in case we never see each other again, I wanna say that I had a strange dream"

"A dream?"

"It was a dream of a big blue room!There were four people there!"

"Who were they?"

"I dunno but I made a drawing!" Minako went to her bag and pulled out a drawing. On it was a blue room, A man with a long nose sitting on a couch with a cofee table in front of him, A woman in a blue dress similar to a plane attendant's with curly blond hair tied into a ponytail, Another woman wearing a blue elevator attendant's outfit and instead of the ponytail the other woman had, her hair was a bob with a blue hat. Lastly was a man also in a blue elevator attendant's outfit. His hair was slicked back and he also had a blue hat. The three people in blue looked like attendants. Half of the room looked like an elevator while the other half looked like a limo.

Basically it was arranged this way: The long-nosed man at the center, where the half was, the woman with her hair in a ponytail at the Limo side ,the other man and woman in blue at the elevator side. Souji noticed that at the Elevator side was half a clock, lines showing that it was moving fast in the picture.

"That's a pretty drawing Minako!" Souji's mom said "It looks like a real picture!"

"I spent aaall night on this!" Minako said proudly. Souji, realised that something in the drawing looked familiar...

"Do those people have names?" Minako looked thoughtful.

"Yeah they do!" She pointed at people in her drawing at each name "Elizabeth, Theodore -Theo's better-, Igor and Margaret!"Wait,how-?

"Minako it's time to go!" Someone said in the background. Minako looked towards the voice.

"I'm coming!" She yelled. Then she looked at the screen "Give this to Souji and frame it?"

"Why not give it to him yourself dear?" Souji's mom asked

"I don't think I'll be able to give it"

"Alright. I'll see you soon Minako!"

"Bye!" And she left, leaving the picture and the video behind. Later on, after finally regaining his phone, he looked through his bag for an old letter sent to him at 2010, January 26th.

_'Dear Souji,' _The letter began '_This will probably be the last letter I send you. Actually, this is my first... and last I guess'_ Souji didn't understand the letter until March '_I wonder if you still have that drawing I gave to Aunt to give to you? Who knew Igor, Theo and Margaret were real? I have a feeling that soon, you'll face an ordeal of you're own. Don't worry, the bonds you have with everyone-even me and Minato-nii-will help you_

_From your childhood friend,Minako Arisato_

_P.S.,I wish Minato-nii would've sent you a letter as well,but we both know he can't.I wish I could see you again ,Sayonara for real!'_

Souji knew what she meant. Minato had been separated from Minako after the accident. He pulled out a framed drawing from one of his boxes, blowing away dust. At the back of the frame was a single message:

_'We'll see you soon!-Minako*and Minato*Arisato'_

**Ok... this was longer than I thought.I ended up making extra stuff XD**

**Well, I don't own Persona series (If I did, Minako and Minato wouldn't die, and Souji wouldn't have to leave Inaba).**

**Ok,I've never played P4. Only P3P (Female route). So forgive me for errors and stuff XP**

**Review please?**


End file.
